Gordon McGinley
Gordon McGinley is a 30-year old Black Mesa warehouse manager and the main protagonist of Sweet Half-Life, like many others he is forced to defend himself against numerous hostile forces during the Resonance Cascade. McGinley also dons a complete HEV suit during the mod. Sweet Half-Life Gordon McGinley arrives in the Black Mesa facility to begin his daily commute, he comes across a security guard and two scientists who appear to be having trouble with a malfunctioning door. As they stand around, a Gargantua suddenly appears and kills both a scientist and the security guard. McGinley and the remaining scientist both run from the Gargantua who gives chase, they manage to escape it after McGinley closing the working doors. The scientist urges McGinley to head over to the cargo terminal. Before they part ways, the scientist unlocks a HEV storage room where McGinley takes one of the suits. As he wanders through Black Mesa, creatures from Xen have begun appearing. As McGinley continues to fight off invading Xen creatures, the HECU and the Black Ops soon begin arriving also which only makes the fight for survival more of a challenge for McGinley. He then comes across a hangar, he discovers three distinct UFOs but suddenly strange grey alien-like beings begin attacking and McGinley manages to eliminate them. After activating strange cube-shaped artefacts, McGinley causes one of the artefacts to float into one of the UFOs which causes it to become active and have the assigned hangar door open. When outside, McGinley finds two other HEV suit-wearing scientists and they all fight an attacking Gonarch. The UFO from earlier then begins exiting the hangar and then begins lifting the Gonarch before causing it to explode, the UFO then disappears as McGinley escapes through a pipe as HECU grunts attempt to kill him using dynamite. The surviving McGinley then meets with a group of scientists and rescues them from the grey alien-like creatures from earlier. They work together to activate a giant cannon which kills a Gargantua standing outside where the scientists were stationed. McGinley heads outside where he sees the UFO again which abducts him and places him on Xen, the fight only continues from here as McGinley helps a few HEV scientists fight off a Gargantua and then he ventures into a giant log-like ship. The mod's ending is player determined, as there are two different outcomes depending on the choices made. Ending #1 McGinley continues to fight on Xen and begins pursuing a grotesque creature called the Kingpin. McGinley finally battles the Kingpin who relentlessly attacks the warehouse manager, but it is ultimately defeated and McGinley is teleported inside of a cave which he breaks out of. Almost instantly, McGinley witnesses the dying Nihilanth burst ouT of the ground and perish in a green explosion. McGinley continues on his way but is soon ambushed by millions of Xen creatures with seemingly no hope of survival. Suddenly a radio falls over and begins playing music, this captures the attention of all of the Xen creatures and they ignore McGinley who sneaks out of the area. As he returns to where he saw the Nihilanth, he sees Gordon Freeman and the G-Man standing on a platform before they rise up into the air and are teleported elsewhere. McGinley sees a UFO which is open. When inside, McGinley activates the UFO which teleports him elsewhere too. It's revealed that McGinley has been teleported on top of the tram where Gordon Freeman and the G-Man are talking at the end of the original Half-Life. As the credits roll, it's revealed that an army of UFOs are moving in on Earth. Ending #2 In the hangar area where McGinley comes across the UFOs and the aliens for the first time, the player can activate the other cube-like artefacts so they activate different ones. One of the UFOs then opens, McGinley boards the ship and is taken away from Earth and into the mothership. When inside, McGinley fights off the mysterious aliens who have trapped numerous people from Black Mesa such as scientists, security guards, HECU grunts and even Xen creatures. McGinley is attacked numerous times by the aliens but he manages to shoot his way through, but he is also attacked by little probes which attempt to explode near him. As the fight progresses, McGinley is given assistance by two HECU grunts after he frees them from their prisons. One of the grunts plants TNT on a locked door, McGinley then proceeds to destroy three vital parts of the mothership. As he enters a massive room, McGinley discovers that the aliens are going to use a giant cannon to blast Earth so he opts to deactivate it before such a thing can happen. He destroys vital areas of the cannon, but a Gargantua shows up being carried by the giant log-like ship from Xen and jumps onto the cannon to demolish it. After the cannon is shut down, McGinley goes up against a highly advanced Probe which begins firing at him but he finally destroys it and is teleported away from the collapsing ship. McGinley is then placed in the same scenario from the previous outcome which was being ambushed by numerous Xen aliens until a radio begins playing music and distracts them, and much like before McGinley uses this to escape. He then finds the same open UFO and enters it, he activates it and is teleported on top of the tram where Gordon Freeman and the G-Man are.